gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinn Barnack
is a main character of the manga series Mobile Suit Gundam École du Ciel. He is also the main character's love interest and object of the affections of her rival. Personality & Character Shinn is caring and soft spoken. He doesn't like to see others treated poorly or discriminated against. He takes his studies seriously and tends to take things by the book. Shinn is easygoing and prone to a calm and low key joke now and then. History Shinn's origins are not made clear in the manga, however it is implied that he was born on Earth. Shinn was a former marine, most likely during the Delaz Conflict. He chose to attend École du Ciel because of his desire to become an MS pilot, however the nature of his transfer landed him in a lower grade. While he doesn't seem especially close to any one character he becomes friends with Asuna Elmarit and Emilu Voigtlander. Shinn first encouraged Asuna to pursue art and to take care of the sketchbook she had been carelessly tossing at people. He helps to smooth over her transition into École du Ciel. As Asuna and Emilu train Shinn approaches them and suggests he set up a new training program for them. He does so and once Asuna's skills have increased he faces off against her MS-06J Zaku II in an RGM-79C GM Kai in a simulation. A ten minute battle ensues which nearly sees Asuna defeated, but she manages to pick up and throw his GM when it does an aerial downward slash towards her and defeats it by hurling it against a wall. After seeing this Erisia Nocton, distraught with Asuna's successes slams her fist into a mirror in frustration. Shinn rushes to stop her, he says "it was an accident" downplaying her obvious act of self-injury. Later he plays volleyball with Asuna and they lose, he consoles her, but tells her to never give up and that her perseverance is what he likes about her. Once the École du Ciel students have entered space, Shinn does well in obstacle course runs, but his scores are beat by Erisia and Asuna. When the École students stop at Side three he spends time wandering around with Erisia and Emilu. They are joined by Asuna who proceeds to lead them sneaking into the Zeon National Defense Academy. As Asuna and Emilu have entered Shinn and Erisia share a brief moment where Erisia expresses the fear she feels of Asuna as being better than her. Shinn states very bluntly what she feels and she is shocked and drawn closer to him by his directness. The group attempts to return to their ship and Shinn drives his car through the colony, nearly hitting a semi-truck, but landing them safely in a ditch. After returning to their ship Shinn wanders into Asuna after curfew. She's looking for something to draw. The two dodge into a room to avoid a passerby and find themselves accidentally locked together in a solitary confinement cell. Shinn pokes into Asuna's sketchbook against her will and ends up spreading its contents across the room.The two talk and Shinn thinks about how sometimes you can feel close to things and people far away. Asuna leans on him and they fall asleep and float off. Instructor Yahagi Franziback finds and wakes them and assigns them MS cleaning duty. Shinn is approached by Kerry Signet who chides him about Asuna before them Instructor Linny appears and grabs Shinn for a mission to retrieve a life pod. They sortie, but are ambushed and Instructor Linny is killed. Shin is saved by Asuna sortieing without permission. Shinn is injured and recovering in the medical bay. Asuna visits him anguished about facing the harshness of a comrade's death and what she did to save him. Shinn consoles her and says that he would do whatever it took to protect her. Shortly after this Marie Albertia's pirates attack the Salamis fleet that is escorting their ship. Asuna is paralyzed by her Newtype sense being overwhelmed from the chaotic noise of those around her. Shinn launches and dodges in front of an attack by Akira's Kämpfer and is killed. Gallery Shinn Painting.jpg|The beloved painting of Shinn Asuna kept in her notebook until it was lost in a fire a year after his death.